


Hazelnut and Dandelion

by voleuse



Category: Bones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-28
Updated: 2007-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If you believed in it I would come hurrying to your house to let you share my wonder</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazelnut and Dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.09. Title and summary adapted from Brian Patten's _A Small Dragon_.

After wrangling with Rebecca for forty minutes over the phone, Seeley managed to add another day to his weekend with Parker. She wasn't happy about it, precisely, but even she couldn't deny the Christmas spent in quarantine wasn't his fault.

He'd left the Christmas tree up in his apartment, increasingly crunchy needles and all, in hopes that Parker wouldn't mind having an extra Christmas morning. He cleared his coffee table of old case files and CDs, and hoped the surface is robot-friendly.

When they arrived, Rebecca took a look around the bedecked living room. She sighed, then smiled. "You know Parker's going to expect this every year, now."

Seeley, his arms still wrapped around Parker, grinned up at her. "Works for me."

Parker wriggled out of Seeley's arms, then tapped him on the shoulder. "Dad?"

"Yeah, buddy?" Seeley stood, ruffled Parker's hair.

"Can we have macaroni and cheese for dinner?"

"Not pizza?" Seeley bit his lip. "We might have to stop by the grocery--"

"Here." Rebecca rummaged in her purse, finally rattling a box of Kraft's finest. "He's been pasta-crazy lately."

"Thanks," Seeley said, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew!" Parker observed.

Seeley wrinkled his nose. "Tell me about it."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, and together, they all laughed.


End file.
